Eric misbehaves in recap and gets grounded
Characters Eric- himself Phil DeVille- Diesel Kimi Finster- Kimberly Teacher-Alan Principal-Alan Principal's yelling voice- Kidaroo Plot When Eric is in Recap class, Eric calls names to the teacher and does not participate. He is sent to the principal's office and expelled. Phil DeVille and Kimi Finster ground him. Transcript Teacher: Today, we're going to say our good thing and worse things of our day. Eric: No, I am not going to participate. Teacher: Participate or else. Eric: Fine, Dragon Breath! Teacher: How dare you call me Dragon Breath! That's it! Go to the principal's office. Principal: So, what brings you here during recap? Eric: I called the teacher Dragon Breath and I refused to participate. Principal (shouting): Oh oh oh oh oh oh! You do not call anyone Dragon Breath! That's it, you are expelled for 12 weeks! Phil DeVille: Eric, how dare you misbehave in recap and got expelled for 12 weeks. That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 2 years. Kimi Finster: We are going to give you twelve punishments. First punishment, spankings. Eric: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (Phil and Kimi spank Eric) Phil DeVille: Second punishment, we put a diaper on your head. (Phil and Kimi put a diaper on Eric's head) Phil DeVille: Third punishment, we sell your cool stuff to the Salvation Army. Fourth punishment, we play loud music. (''The Dambusters ''theme plays loud in front of Eric) Eric: That really hurts. Phil DeVille: Fifth punishment, we run over your iPod. (Cuts outside as Eric's iPod is wrecked by a car) Phil DeVille: Sixth punishment, we sell all those DVD's you like to Salvation Army. (DVD's are in a box) Phil DeVille: Seventh punishment, we turn you in a baby. Eric: WHAT?! Turn me into a baby? No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't want to be turned into a baby! Phil DeVille: Too bad! We're turning you into a baby anyway. (Eric turns into a little kid) Eric: Hey! No fair! Phil DeVille: Eighth punishment, you will only watch children's shows. Eric: I'm too old for this. Phil DeVille: Too bad, ninth punishment is another loud music. (''Match of the Day ''(BBC) plays loudly) Eric: Ouch! My ears hurt! Phil DeVille: Tenth punishment, we destroy your laptop. Eric (off-screen as Laptop falls out window): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not my laptop! Phil DeVille: Eleventh punishment, we delete your YouTube account. Eric: WHAT?! Not my YouTube account! Please, don't do it. (Cuts upstairs) Computer: Do you want to delete your account? (Phil clicks yes) Computer: Account deleted. Eric: Waaaaaaaah! Please! I need that account! Phil DeVille: Too bad! Last punishment, we sing the Tricycle Song. Eric: NO! Not the tricycle song! Phil DeVille: Lillian, Lillian, what are you trying to do? You're so dumb if you think that this trike's for you. Kimi FInster: I told you it's mine already but you can have our teddy. Both: Then I'll look neat upon a seat of a tricycle not for you. Phil DeVille: Go to your room now. Category:Grounded Videos